


Dirty Voice

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballet, Boypussy, Creampie, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Gay, Gay Sex, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Perversion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Rubbing, Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Shotacon, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Acting, Yaoi, 中出
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive is a voice actor who has trouble performing sexual lines with this kid, can he overcome it? or is his boner eternal? tune in to find out!
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 40





	Dirty Voice

“M-mister, What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?”

“Ah- n-no! I thought you were a gentleman!”

“Gentleman? Don’t give me that gentleman bullshit, now lay down-”

“Nh-”

“Take it off-”

‘H-hey! Ah- “

“Alright- You know what? I don’t think I can do this-” Clive said, taking off his headphones. He was standing in a sound booth, having been told to get comfortable since this script would be a little strange. He was wearing his favorite hoodie, but now it just made him feel creepy. There was a boy standing on a stool in the booth across from him, with his mouth close to a microphone, He was small, cute, dressed in a short dress and some boots. 

_ The two were supposed to be voice acting a rape scene .. _

_ “What is it now? _ ” A voice came through on the intercom, and Clive sighed. “He’s just a kid! Is this really alright? I mean- I didn’t wanna be the villain in this game anyways- but not only does the guy look like me, he’s gonna have sex with this little boy?”

_ “Well it’s just for a fan CD _ !” Said the voice, and Clive clenched his fist, “But you don’t see any problem with that?!” He asked, looking over at the boy … He was just swaying in place, staring down at the floor before flicking his eyes back up to Clive. 

The older male felt all his stress begin to form a solid ache in his head, and he put a hand through his hair, looking down at all the carpet in the sound booth. 

_ “Look, We promise this is a hundred percent legal.” _

“But what if people say something?!” 

“ _ We’ll keep them quiet! People would love this, you have no idea! How about this, We’ll pay you double, ey?” _

Clive could hear the money hungry grin on the voice, and it made him look away from the boy, who looked like he felt a little bit bad about this whole thing. He pressed a button, and Clive looked up, watching him talk, “I’m sorry, we don’t have to do it- o-or we can record this some other time if you want? Maybe when I’m not around-” Luke said. Clive … nodded, “I think I need a break-” He said, setting his headphones down. 

“ _ Well you two better come back tomorrow, refreshed! Otherwise we’ll replace you both!”  _

“Nooo!!” Luke yelled into the mic, “I love this job!” 

_ “Then you’d better get to working!” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive sighed, walking around in the mall, really just window shopping for things he might want to get. The place was busy, they’d just gone through renovations and even cleaned the place a little, the ceiling was made of glass that could be seen through, and there was an entire second floor to the place now. 

It was .. sort of beautiful. Clive chewed on the straw that he’d gotten from the tiny can of soda he had earlier, hands in his jacket pockets as he looked around for something to entertain himself. There were fountains, candy stands, clothes, electronics, even a pet store in here. There were karate lessons, and … ballet? 

Clive squinted, no, through the window, He made his way over to the place, and looked through the glass. The door was painted bright, vibrant pink, with a sign that said, “Sarah’s Ballet lessons-” 

He looked through it, the straw falling to the ground as he saw Luke there, with his leg pulled completely behind his head. Clive tried not to stare, but he couldn’t look away. He’d never seen anyone actually do that kind of thing in real life …  _ let alone someone so young. _ Luke was in a pink leotard, with white stockings covering his slim legs, but despite that, Clive could clearly see his nipples poking out through the fabric. 

Oh god, why did he just think about that? 

But, no- NO! “ _ It’s not MY fault he’s dressed like that! It’s just- a normal reaction to something a little bit sexual … wait- no! Kids aren’t sexual- are they? _ ” Clive squinted at Luke as he came out of the position, stretching on the floor, lifting his legs up into the air in such a graceful and majestic way …

It was- incredibly sexy.

“Sir-” A blonde woman came to the glass, blocking Clive’s view. 

“...  _ oh- nononono!  _ I- I know that kid- Luke- He’s my co-worker! I j-just didn’t know he was taking classes and I didn’t want to uh- interrupt him-” Clive looked away. Good job on not being suspicious. 

“..hm, you must be the one at his job causing problems, are you two actors?”

“... i- well- yeah we are- voice actors for a videogame and an animated series.” 

The woman nodded, and Called for Luke, who looked up, and smiled, rushing to grab his bag as he was suddenly filled with excitement. 

“S-so he talks about me?” Clive asked, watching Luke get his things together. He seemed so happy to see him, it made Clive’s heart stop for a second. The woman nodded, “He says all kinds of things, You came at a perfect time- practice is over and i’m assuming you can give him a ride home?”

“..  _ of course I can- don’t worry about it- _ ” Clive said, thinking to himself about a few things before the door opened, and Luke came out, having not changed clothes at all. He held onto his transparent backpack, and excitedly spoke, “Clive! We gotta go!” He said, taking Clive’s hand, leading him away from the dance class. 

Clive didn’t protest at all, hand tingling from the sensation of Luke’s soft hands holding onto his own, they were so small too, he could just- hold them … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive sank down into his couch, having been forced to take Luke home with him. He was convinced into doing it, Luke gave him an entire sob story about how he didn’t wanna go home yet, and how he wanted to play with Clive for once. He seemed so upset that Clive never came to visit or wanted to play with him, after all, even the manager came to play sometimes. 

He could only watch Luke as he sat there, drinking from a bottle of water, a little of it dripping down his chin, onto his lap, dampening his clothed thighs before he stopped, his pink lips parting for a split second as he took a breath .. 

“Sorry- I forgot to grab my own water-” Luke said, handing the half full bottle to Clive. “You can have the rest if you want-!” He said. 

Clive felt his heart shoot all of it’s blood out of his nose at the thought of drinking after Luke, putting his mouth on something those cute little lips had touched, drinking Luke’s backwash. 

“Ah- no- thanks- I’m good-” Clive nervously smiled, and Luke nodded, before going quiet. He looked away, “I- um. Can i tell you something?” Luke asked.

“ _ Anything _ ” 

“I just- well … I think you’re really cute-” The boy covered his face, “And I have a crush on you!” 

“..  _ oh _ ” 

It was quiet, Clive was holding his breath, one objective in mind as he watched Luke squirm around in place from embarrassment: Don’t get a boner. Whatever you do, don’t get a boner. 

Luke peeked at Clive through his fingers, “.. do you like me back?” He asked, and Clive looked down at his thighs .. He sighed, “Luke, that’s- really cute but- You’re a little boy, and I’m a grown man-” 

“I’m a grown man too! I’m just- short- that’s all! I can be an adult sometimes!” 

“..” Clive clenched his fist, don’t get a boner, don’t, don’t do it man, it’s not even that cute. Of course he’s a grown man, your little grown man- Clive sighed, “I should take you home-” 

“Noo! Please!” Luke moved over onto Clive, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I love you!” He said, hugging him close. All Clive could feel or process or thing about was Luke’s chest against his skin, and at that point, he lost it … he laid back on the couch, blushing a little as his pants became a little bit too uncomfortable. 

“Okay, it’s time to stop.” He said, picking Luke up off of him. Luke looked at him , surprised by his tone before he felt something poking his thigh. “Listen, You have two options, You can go home, or you can keep up this little game of yours and see where you end up, but i wouldn’t recommend you continue. This isn’t a joke, Luke, this is serious stuff, you expect me to risk my career for you? You’d better be ready to make it damn worth it-” He gripped the boy by the arm, “so pick one, cut it out or continue?” 

“...” Luke turned completely red, giving Clive an innocent look, “I- I was just saying that stuff so you could get used to it, then maybe you would feel better about saying it for the CD-” He admitted. “I didn’t mean t-to make you mad..” He looked away, and Clive felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. 

Fuck … well, he was too deep to quit now, right?

“That isn’t what I asked you-” Clive held onto him tighter, “That doesn’t excuse what you were doing, if you’d done this out in public you would have caused me some serious trouble-”

“I- I’m sorry!” 

“Sorry won’t cut it- In the real world, Sorry is meaningless, If you’re so sorry, make up for it-” 

“..” Luke looked down, “y- you want me to touch that hard thingy?” 

“..” Clive nodded, unable to form anymore coherent thoughts. Why, why god, of all the people he could have developed an attraction for, it had to be this boy. “Or you could let me touch you, and then we’ll be even, hm?” He offered. Luke nodded, and Clive looked over his body like it was a full blown buffet. Round cheeks, ripe for kissing, a head full of soft hair. Nipples, tummy, legs, between the legs, where should he touch? He lifted a hand, oh the possibilities! He could grab Luke in a way that would have him squirming, rub his fingers somewhere dirty, bite him, kiss him. 

He could definitely kiss him. 

He cupped Luke’s chin, and pulled his face closer, pressing his lips against the boy’s softer ones. His mouth was small, and he was scared, letting it open, allowing Clive’s tongue to feel the cold sensation of Luke’s after drinking all that icy water. It was refreshing, allowing Clive a proper distraction as he reached behind the boy, giving him a squeeze. 

Luke pulled away, making a weird little noise as he leaned forward, “o-okay- we’re even now!” He said, but the groping didn’t stop. 

Clive bent Luke forward, rubbing his fingers between the boy’s legs, feeling the little bump that was his clit, and the extremely warm area below it. He scratched, and Luke shook his hips, “s-stop it!” He whined, the stimulation, the vibration, the rubbing, the friction from Clive’s nails gliding against him through the fabric was much too much. 

His stomach throbbed, and he wrapped his arms around Clive’s shoulders, tight. Clive just pulled at the fabric, watching Luke contort as he was forced to grind himself against his own uniform. Eventually it stopped, and Clive left Luke alone, “we’re even now-” He said, trying to push the boy off. 

“D-don’t-” Luke whimpered, arms wrapped around him so tight Clive almost thought he might be trying to choke him. He could hear sniffling, “what was that? Speak up, you’re a man right? Have some confidence-” 

“Please don’t stop!” Luke said, “don’t stop-” he repeated himself. Clive could only grin, and lean into his ear, “aw- you want it?” he asked, purposely using a low voice, feeling Luke’s body tremble when he did it. He was probably soaked, probably just begging to be tasted.

“Mm-” Luke nodded, so innocent, so pure. 

“Then say it-” Clive commanded. Luke gripped his shirt, “I wan- I want it-” 

“Want what?”

“T-touch me again-”

“Where?” Clive chuckled when Luke started to get frustrated, tugging at his shirt, too embarrassed for his own good. He reached down, pressing his finger up between Luke’s legs, “here, right?” 

“Mm-” 

“That’s no way to ask someone for something- especially someone you’ve been so rude to- jumping up on people without asking- you need to learn to behave- now ask me the right way-” 

“P-pleaaase-” Luke said, trying to push himself against Clive’s hand. “I’ll be good- I won’t do it again!”

Clive bit his lip, no wonder they made him play such a character, they really picked right …  _ oh god, did he just admit it .. _

He pulled at Luke’s leotard until there was a hole in it, licking his ear, mumbling sexual threats to him as he made a decent sized hole in his stockings. He didn’t want him to take it off, he wanted to destroy these clothes, savor the moment, ruin this boy for all he was worth. 

He put his hand on his own zipper, letting Luke listen as he pulled it out, stroking himself for a second to make it much harder than it needed to be. He mostly just wanted a few seconds of relief, to make sure he didn’t bust the second he put it in. 

He stopped, and laid Luke down on the couch like a baby, watching as he covered up his lower bits, having started crying a long while ago.

“Wait- I don’t wanna do this anymore- I change my mind!” 

“Move your damn hand-” Clive said, taking his wrist, Luke squirmed, but once the tip pressed against him, he went still, and braced for pain. Clive just stared down at him, holding both of his wrists in one hand, his hips in the other. Luke was sobbing in a quiet voice, but Clive knew he’d be fine … 

He let his tip rub up against him, just so maybe he wouldn’t be so scared of it. Luke seemed to calm down almost immediately, reducing his quiet sobbing to just occasional sniffles as he curiously stared down at what was happening between his legs. 

“Why’d you change your mind?” Clive asked, having gotten a little bit curious. Luke closed his eyes, and let his head fall to the side, “b-because- I didn’t- you can’t look down there!” Luke said, “It’s private- it’s not for you-” 

“ …” Clive pushed his tip in, and Luke’s eyes flew open, as he arched back on the couch. He groaned, drooling a little bit before wrapping his legs around Clive’s waist when his dick got deep enough inside of him to shut off his brain. 

“Well it’s mine now.” Clive said, “if I catch you with anyone else, I’ll make you pay for it, got that?”

“Y-y e - ah-” Luke trembled, curling his toes up in his socks, gripping Clive’s arms. He was clenching around Clive, and it felt so good, the way he gripped him just right at the base of his dick, he was deep enough to take it all, and he took it well, it slipped in without a single problem. 

He pulled out a little, and Luke lost his mind, legs moving around as he clenched his fists, and shook his head, “it- stop! Don’t!” He whimpered, but Clive just pushed back inside of him, watching as he shuddered, and became sedated. He started to drool when Clive began thrusting slowly, closing his eyes, laying there. He finally looked like he was enjoying himself, and that’s all Clive needed to see to know this was going to be an amazing work experience from now on, “That’s right, feels good, doesn’t it?” Clive asked, cupping his face in one hand. Luke looked up at him, and nodded, vaguely smiling when Clive ruffled his hair.

“Good boy, taking it all like this- not even complaining, you deserve a little reward, huh?” Clive asked, letting his fingers push against the boy’s clit, pinching it harshly, making him squirm around and kick those little legs out. Clive grabbed them, he couldn’t resist, burying his face into one of Luke’s legs, just taking a good long smell as he thrusted forward, making Luke’s body lock up. 

He started to move at a more appropriate pace, Luke’s moans finally vocalizing as he was unable to keep them inside anymore. He started to cry again, “C-cWive i’m hot!!” He whined, and it was true, he was starting to sweat a little bit, probably due to this uniform, so Clive took that as his opportunity.

He gripped Luke’s leotard at the chest, and yanked his arm back, ripping the fabric with all of his strength. When it opened up, and he got to see Luke’s puffy nipples, hardened and exposed, blushing red before his arms covered them up, he nearly came.

He forced Luke’s arms down, “Keep these little arms of yours still- or I’ll have to do something about it- got that?” 

Luke nodded, letting his arms rest, keeping them away from his chest as Clive felt him there too. It was all too much, he felt like he was going to pee himself. Clive was pulling at his nipples, saying all kinds of dirty things while he shoved that thing in and out of him. And why did that have to feel so good? Luke reached down, it felt good, so good when Clive was rubbing him here, he started to do it himself, and Clive just watched, amused as Luke began twitching. 

“Fuck- “ Clive groaned, “Bad boy~ you’re so dirty- Luke!” He grinned, watching Luke as he came. He could feel him throbbing, his insides sucked him down, and Clive let it happen, feeling those muscles contract around his length in a sensual embrace, releasing, contracting, releasing, contracting. Pushing and pulling, he slammed himself into Luke, who screamed out in bloody murder as he came, not at all caring about the consequences. 

He wanted to make this body his own, mark it up, use it however he wanted. He would bite, scratch and brand Luke, as many markings as it took for the rest of the world to be able to just look at him and see who he belonged to. 

… and then he came down from his sex crazy high, and came to his senses, his smile fading as he realized what he’d done. 

And now he had a passed out boy on a couch stained with cum to take care of … fuck. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re so fucking tight!” 

“Don’t say that! Nhaa!” 

The two did their lines like it was nothing, compared to the kinds of things they were doing together in reality. Clive flipped the page of his script, looking up at Luke, who was squirming a little in place. Doing these things seemed to be a huge turn on … Clive wondered if he’d be into roleplay. That made him smile, and his scripted evil laugh sounded much more authentic. To think such an “innocent” face could be so vile underneath. It was beautiful. 

  
  



End file.
